The specific aims of this activity are to provide foundational general purpose equipment for five newly hired faculty members; attract minority recipients of the PhD, DVM, MD and PharmD degrees to research careers in medicinal chemistry, pharmacological toxicology, environmental toxicology, clinical pharmacology and pharmaceutics; and increase faculty productivity and competitiveness.